NPC Village
NPC Village (také Village nebo Vesnice) je pozemní struktura osídlená vesničany. Vesničan je mob, který se přirozeně spawnuje ve světě. Tyto vesnice se vyskytují pouze v biomech poušť a Plains. Vesničani v plains mají domy z Oak dřeva, Oak Wooden Planks, Cobblestone, Stone Stairs a Glass Pane. Také mají cesty z Gravelu. Vesničani v poušti mají domy ze Sandstonu, Smooth Sandstonu, Sandstone Slabů, Sandstone Stairs a Glass Pane. __TOC__ Nalezení vesnice Jedna z metod je použití SuperFlat světa, kde je terén plochý a vesnice se spawnou. Tato metoda nemusí vždy fungovat: #Najděte si váš seed. Příkaz /seed. #Vytvořte si novou mapu s tímto seedem s modem Creative a SuperFlat #Pokud vám to počítač umožní, nastavte dohled na "far". #Obleťte okolí a hledejte vesnici. #Pokud ji najdete zapište si souřadnice (přes ). #Běžte do vašeho hlavního světa. #Najděte dané souřadnice. Zde by měla být vesnice i když ne se stejným vzhledem. K nalezení můžete použít program jako je třeba AMIDST. Zobrazí všechny vesnice ve světě. Obrana a záchrana vesničanů Pokud hráč stojí nebo je ve vesnici přes noc, může se spustit event, při kterém dochází k útoku Zombie na vesnici. Vesničani utečou do svým domů, ale pokud hrajete na "Hard", můžou Zombie rozbít dveře. Větší vesnice mají na ochranu Iron Golema, ale i tak je občas potřeba aby hráč pomohl. Zombie nezabijí vesničana, ale promění ho na Zombie Villagera. Na "Normal" obtížnosti je 50% šance zatím co na "Hard" 100% šance. Zombie Villager jde naštěstí vyléčit následujícím způsobem: #Hoďte na něj Splash Potion of Weakness. #Nakrmte ho Golden Apple. #Počkejte. Léčení trvá několik minut. Aby vám na slunci neshořel, zavřete ho někde v podzemí. S vesničany můžete obchodovat pravým kliknutím myči. Popularita Hráčova popularita začíná na 0 a může se pohybovat mezi -30 a +10. Následující tabulka zobrazuje co se stane když...: Hráčova popularita se nezresetuje po smrti. Každá vesnice má svůj respekt k vám tudíž v jedné můžete být oblíben a v druhé naopak. V současné době má popularita jeden efekt: Pokud hráč dosáhne popularity -15 nebo méně, Iron Golemové z vesnice se stanou agresivní proti hráči. Struktury Přírodní vesnice obsahuje několik druhů struktur. Studna: Studna je 2x2 velký bazének naplněný vodou, obklopena Cobblestonem/Sandstonem a má malou stříšku podepřenou Fenci. Normálně je hluboká 10 blocků, ale může být i 4 blocky. Cesta: Cesty spojují struktury ve vesnicích. Jsou vytvořeny z Gravelu v Plains vesnici a nebo ze Sandstonu v Desert vesnicích. Lampa: Lampy můžete nalézt kdekoliv ve vesnici. Jsou vytvořeny ze dvou kusů Fence a nahoře je černá vlna. Kolem vlny jsou čtyři Torch. Chata: Chaty mají zaoblenou střechu, hliněnou podlahu a okna. Občas i stůl. Malý dům: Malé domy jsou velikostí podobné chatám, ale mají podlahu z Cobblestonu nebo Sandstonu. Jejich střecha je plochá a můžou mít i balkón z fencí a žebříkem. Na rozdíl od ostatních budov, malé domky nemají dveře. Velký dům: Velké domy jsou ze stejného materiálu jako malé domy, ale mají dveře. Jsou také mnohem větší a připomínají tvar L. V těchto domech se vždy spawnou dva farmáři. Řeznictví: Řeznictví je malý obchod, který má dva wooden stairs a mezi nimi stůl. Poblíž jsou Stone Slaby. Oplocená zahrada je za domem, chráněná dveřmi. V těchto domech se spawnují farmáři a řezník. Knihovna: Knihovny jsou delší a užší než ostatní budovy. Obsahují Wooden schody nebo Sandstone schody. Je zde i stůl a několik knihoven. Knihovny mají také velká okna a Crafting Table. Kovář: Kovárna je celkem složitá budova ze Stone/Sandstone slabů kolem střechy. Před vstupem jsou dvě Furnace, Lava a pár Iron Barů. Kovárna nemá dveře. Také se zde spawnuje truhla s několika itemy. Farma: Farmy můžou být malé i velké. Všechny obsahují ploty a vodu obklopenou dřevem nebo Sandstonem. Na farmách najdete obilí, brambory nebo mrkev. Kostel: Kostely jsou vysoké budovy s schody k oltáři. Mají malou třípatrovou věž se žebříkem a Glass Pane. Nahoře je balkón. Jeden kněz s fialovou róbou se zde spawnuje. Frekvence vesnických staveb Počet budov ve vesnici je náhodný a ne každá vesnice je složena ze všech budov najednou. Budovy se generují náhodně. Loot truhly u kováře Následující itemy můžete obsahovat truhla u kováře. Zajímavosti *Pokud cesta z Gravelu prochází skrz trávu, můžete nalézt na zemi Seeds. *Občas se vesnice špatně vygenerují a vchody některých budov jsou zatarasené. Category:Vanilla